zonauralfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:Keyko joy
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a ZonAuraL Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario:Keyko joy. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- EL J.C (Discusión) 20:33 14 ene 2010 Hola ^^ Hola keyko, es un placer tenerte por aqui, espero ver las pokenovelas que escriviras con las imagenes especiales que estoy suviendo, seguro que quedaran bien chidas, bueno amiga, ya nos veremos cuidate~*Jc*~ 18:26 20 ene 2010 (UTC) Hola ^^ Jeje me alegra verte otra ves ^^, si decean ayudarnos ,estamos de momento trabajando en estos Ayuda:Proyectos, y la platilla perfil que usas es la primera que isimos, si quieres puedes usar nuestras nuevas plantillas usuarios Plantillas son guays bueno que estes bien keyko ^^ Besos~*Jc*~ 16:48 9 feb 2010 (UTC) Hi!!!! Hola Keyko joy esa Historia se ve genial, espero poder leerlo muy pronto. Aile ZX 03:52 19 feb 2010 (UTC) Holaa Esa historia no me la pierto por nara xD me encanta nunca avia visto ese tipo de historias asi sin los pokemon ^^ ¡¡No mela pierto por nada!! XD Saludos~*Jc*~ 10:24 19 feb 2010 (UTC) keyko amiga!! hola keyko cmo stas??? hace cuanto no hablamos espero q no t hayas vuelto a lastimar ya viste q puse mi nueva novela aki verdad jejjeje soy una chica de muchas ideas jajaj bueno besos byeEspeon9 16:28 21 feb 2010 (UTC) Keykoooo!! la nnovela esta buenisimaaaaaa me encnatoooo como etsa quedandoo!!! ME ENCANTO EL TITULO: LA CURANDERA DEL BOSQUE!!!... xD.. AMIGA SEGUI ASI QUE VAS DE MARAVILLA... gracias por hacer esa continuacion... chauu La Madre Naturaleza Manda! (~) Discutan conmigo aqui 04:03 28 feb 2010 (UTC) Hola amiga Que taal como estas xd, perdon por no a ber contestado todo este tiempo, esque he estado ocupado, y por lode net battle no te preocupes no pasa nada ^^, ya e peleado con todos mis amigos eso me dio mucho gusto porque pude conoser la forma de entrenar de todos, ojala algun dia podamos coinsider para poder jugar an net battle, sera un honor pelear con tido (la dama del fuego )^^ saludos keyko y ya somos amigos desde hace un mes ^^ besos~*Jc*~ 15:38 3 mar 2010 (UTC) Hola amiga ^^ Disculpame por nio haaberte contestado rapido, esque he estado con muchos examenes, ya le dije a todos que te fuiste de vacasiones la verdad es una pena que no paces esta semana santa con nosotros pero creo que mereces divertirte y relajarte con tu familia ^^ espero que la paces bien keyko y no me pienso perder el ultimo cap que as editado en lazos lo leeere ahora mismo besos amiga y que la paces bien, te queremos todos~*Jc*~ 00:58 20 mar 2010 (UTC) Keykoo Hoolaa ¿como estas? soy yo Marce bueno emm no se que decir solo te saludo A18, RE o MR 02:45 25 abr 2010 (UTC) ADIVINA! Keyko, mira la haru me decia que le gustaban los personajes de Historias...y Lazos, y me decia que deberia hacer otra novela con los mismos personajes y bueno, te queria contar eso. Estpy haciendo la novela, pero te queria preguntar algo, mira edite un poquito tu sprite de Keyko la version versus, espero que no te moleste, solo es para la novela, si no quieres usare el normal, solo cambie unos detalles y el de Sarume hice uno parecido al tuyo, no a base del tuyo si no del normal... Espero que no te moleste....te dejare por las dudas los links de los sprites a ver si no te molesta... http://es.ficherop.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:KeykoVJ.png http://es.ficherop.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:SarumeVJ.png Nota: despue s deque me contestes borrare los sprites en la wikia.... Gracias keyko por leer el mensaje, tu y Sarume cuidense!!! Los quierooo!! La Madre Naturaleza Manda! (~) Discutan conmigo aqui 03:05 28 abr 2010 (UTC) KEYKOOO HERMOSAAA!! Keyko mira, buscaba unas imagenes de manga en wikidex y me tope con Pegaso, y me hizo acuerdo que usas su sprite para el sprite de Sarume y luego entre al de Candela y cuando vi la imagen me acorde de vos, no se porque, ser atal vez por lo de tipo fuego. Bueno y decidi hacerte esto!: Archivo:Keyko2.png Es para que la uses en tu plantilla de usuario! Espero que te guste! La de Sarume la hare pronto es que tuve unos problemillas tecnicos con la imagen que tome! xD... Atentamente: Tu hermanita...xD--' La Madre Naturaleza Manda!' (~) Discutan conmigo aqui 18:29 11 may 2010 (UTC) Aca etsa el de Sarume ¡espero te guste Sarume! Si no dime y le hago arreglos o si quieren lo pueden hacer ustedes! Archivo:Sarume3.png Holaa u novela mola mucho keyko ^^ eres una gran escritora, seve que tienes muucho creatividad xD, apuesto a que primero lo escrives en tu cuaderno y piensas bien esos caps antes de suvirlos ^^ saludos sige asi ^^~*Jc*~ 08:14 14 may 2010 (UTC) Que bien! Que bien que te haya gustado hermana! Una curiosidad, si te das cuenta los dos tiene un ojo cubierto. Si quieres yo pongo la imagen en tu plantilla tu soo dime y lo hago! xD Cuidense, y gracias besos...Los queiroo..!!! La Madre Naturaleza Manda! (~) Discutan conmigo aqui 19:24 16 may 2010 (UTC) Re:hola x3 primero perdon por tardar en contestar, segundo si soy ese fantasma y a tu novela la pondre en la lista de leere N 19:54 16 may 2010 (UTC) Keyko!!! Keyko como creees!!!!!?? Claor que seguiremos siendo amigas!! Hasta el fin!!!! Hermanaaa!! Te queiro muchoo¡¡¡' La Madre Naturaleza Manda!' (~) Discutan conmigo aqui 19:24 21 may 2010 (UTC)